Tire chains are automotive accessories which may be affixed to the external surface of vehicle tires in order to provide for additional traction on soft or otherwise slippery transit surfaces. Commonly employed on large tractor-trailor trucks and construction vehicles, tire chains are required by law in many jurisdictions to be utilized by various classes of commercial vehicles during hazardous driving conditions.
Chains may also be used on vehicles for load bearing applications, such as to secure an asset to the bed of a truck.
Storage of vehicular chains, and especially tire chains or load bearing chains which have become fouled by environmental elements such as dirt, mud, and other particulate matter deposited on the chains during transit, can be cumbersome. Once removed from the vehicle, drivers are often faced with the undesirable choice of storing chains inside the vehicle, thereby soiling the interior of the vehicle, or leaving the chains outside of the cab, thereby avoiding spoliation of the interior but rendering the tire chains visible, unsecured, and at risk of theft. Moreover, storage of chains external to the vehicle continually exposes the chains so stored to environmental elements, thereby accelerating the degradation of the chains.